House of Drama and Betrayal
by SibunaLover123
Summary: Nina and Fabian get into a huge fight, bigger than any fight they have ever been in. Nina is tired of Fabian disrespecting her, and Abusing her. WHN? A great story, that I will stay by! Rated T for: Language, Themes, drama, and Tragedy? Couple list and info in the A/U at the top of the page!
1. Chapter 1: Oh No

** Wanted to do this idea for a while, but I finally got a really good idea on how! Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be up very soon! Oh and If Anyone has an Idea for the title, please inform me! Thanks! _SibunaL123**

** I wanted to clear this up:**

**1. Eddie and Patricia aren't dating in this. And Fabian and Nina WERE dating. But Nina broke it off.**  
**2. Amber and Alfie are dating.**  
**3. If someone says something in Bold They are yelling it very loud, or putting extra enphisis on it.**  
**4. If you see something in Italics, not bolded, they are thinking it. This may not be done often.**  
**5. Jerome and Mara are dating.**  
**6. Mick is dating another charecter**  
**7 Fabian and Joy get together (Read the story to find out how and why)**  
**8. If you see something in Bold/Italics They are either Texting, Talking on the phone, or muttering it under their breath. **  
**9. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS.**  
**10. NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTERS.**  
**11. I OWN ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY!**  
**SibunaLover123-owns-all-legal-rights-to-this-story !**  
**12. If I get any Flames, saying "This story is awful", "I have read a story simular..." BLAH BLAH. I Will block you. I MEAN IT. Keep all negitave comments to YOURSELF. Thank you!**  
**13. Please Review! It means a lot! I want feedback, I can handle creative critisicim. **  
**14. Everyone in Anubis house is in the room, they came upstairs to see the fight between Nina and Fabian unfold.  
15. Fabian is OOC for a reason!**

**And now... Finally! Enjoy!  
House of Drama and Betrayal.**

* * *

Chapter One: Oh no...

*Nina's POV*

" You are just a selfish jerk, who doesn't care for anyone but** HIMSELF! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HALF OF THE CRAP YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!**" I screamed at Fabian with fury in my eyes.

**"OH MY GOD. PLEASE! YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!**" Fabian screamed.

**"OH, SO WERE ALWAYS GOING TO GO BACK TO THAT! *BAD GUY VOICE* I SAVED YOUR LIFE, YOU OWE ME!**" I scream right in his face, then he slaps me!

**"YOU'RE JUST A BITCH WHO WANTS ATTENTION! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING WITH ME ANYMORE, BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS WITH HIM!"** Fabian screamed, I know who he's talking about,

**"OH WHO? EDDIE? YEAH, I WAS WITH HIM, BECAUSE HE WAS ACTULLY BEING NICE TO ME. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I ASKED YOU TO DO SOMETHING? OH THATS RIGHT. WITH YOUR "STUDY BUDDY." YEAH THATS AN EXCUSE. I BET THE TWO OF YOU ARE HAVING SEX BEHIND CLOSED DOORS!** " I screamed at him, everyone OHHHd.

Fabian slapped me again, and punched me.

"OH OKAY, **THEN WHAT WERE YOU AND EDDIE DOING BEHIND CLOSED DOORS?**" He finally screamed out,

"**TALKING ABOUT HOW ABUSIVE YOU ARE! EVERY TIME I EVEN SAY SOMETHING WRONG YOU HIT ME. YOU ARE JUST LIKE MY FATHER! YOU WONDERED WHAT ALL THOSE BRUISES WERE FOR, WELL NOW YOU KNOW! EDDIE WAS THE ONLY PERSON, OTHER THAN AMBER TO KNOW THAT. YOU ARE JUST A MAN WHORE. I HATE YOU FABIAN RUTTER. I HATE YOU. OH AND LET ME JUST SAY THIS, THE OTHER DAY, WHEN I WAS CRYING? AND YOU STARTED HITTING ME FOR IT? MY GRAN DIED. ARE YOU HAPPY? YOU RUINED MY LIFE.** " I screamed at him.

"**YOUR A MISTAKE.-**"

"**NO. You want to know what was a mistake? DATING YOU." **I yell,** "SO, IF YOU DON'T ALREADY GET THE MEMO, IT'S OVER. WE'RE THROUGH.**" I say with great force. I then run out of the room, strong, then start scrying my eyes out when I get to my room.

*END OF POV*

Eddie gets up, and punches Fabian straight in the eye.

"You mess with the Chosen One, you get to deal with the Osirian. So **WATCH** your back. **RUTTER**." Eddie says, while looking him straight in the eye, and walking straight out of the room. He starts running, and everyone gives Fabian a piece of their mind.

"What kind of **Monster** are you? I hate you." Amber says and slaps him.

"That was the coldest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. Nina doesn't deserve what you said to her.**You Jerk.** " Jerome says, and walks out of the room.

"Who knew that a person so cute could be so** Cruel**." Joy says, and walks out.

"Nina has already been through to much to be told she is a mistake, and a screw up. You are just **an evil, evil person**. " Mara says, with venom in her voice

"**You are a sick, sick person to do that to Nina. Go to hell.**" Patricia says, and slaps him. Then walks out.

Mick just shakes his head and walks out.

"Wow dude. Just wow..." Alfie says, and walks out. as he is shaking his head in disgust.

After everyone had expressed themself, Fabian just looked in the mirror, and he looked at the bruised all the girls, and Eddie had givin him. What was said to him, everything.

"What kind of **monster** have I become?" Fabian says to himself, and starts to cry.

*Eddie POV*

What the fuck is wrong with that Jackass? Hitting girls? Wow. New low. He is going to get a peice of me as soon as I can get to him. he is going to regret he layed a hand on** MY** Nina. And yes, I said **MY**. I love Nina. More than I have ever loved anyone. And **no one**. And I mean **NO. ONE.** Hurts** My Nina.** No one.

I run after her, but she ran to her room and locked the door. Shit.

Aha! I take out a random bobby pin, and I unlock the door. I quietly come in, and I close it and lock it behind me.

"Nina?" I call, But I get no answer. I look the room, and the window was left open.

I walk over and I pick up a peice of paper that was left on the windowsill.

**_If you want your precious chosen one back, come to the woods in 4 days, at 11:00PM sharp._** _**Bring the Amulet of Tutenkamen.-?**_

Oh no.

This can't be happening...

* * *

**A/U: Hey, I'm super sorry, that I have like completely Abandoned my other story, but I tend to do that. But, I promise you that With me trying new things with fanfiction, small things, like making the chapters short to begin with, and then working up to the huge chapters. Next chapter will be up very soon! Maybe even tonight? ;)**

**-SibunaL123 :) **


	2. Chapter 2: What Now? Part 1

**A/U: Hey Guys! I was really busy today, and I just got to finish this chapter, well, the chapter isn't really done, but I said I would update, and I am not going to let those Five people who reviewed, and favorited, and followed down! I will have the other part up maybe tonight? No promises! Please read the A/U At the bottom, it has important chiz in it.**

**-SibunaL123 :)**

**Enjoy!**

(The title of the Chapter makes sense in Part 2)

* * *

Chapter 2: Now what? (Part one)

Chapter Two: Now What?

_Previously On: HODAB... Eddie's POV:_

_I walk over and I pick up a piece of paper that was left on the windowsill._

_**If you want your precious Chosen One back, come to the woods in 4 days, at 11:00PM Sharp,**_ **_Bring the Amulet of Tutankhamun. _**

**_-?_**

_Oh no..._

_This can't be happening..._

But this is happening. I let some one come in here, and take Nina right out of my life.

I am her Osirian. How am I not doing a good job of keeping her safe?

I fold the piece of paper up, and I walk out of the room.

I walk down the stairs, and then in the living room.

"Guys. We have a situation." I say, as only Sibuna was in the room.

"What's up Eddie?" Patricia asked.

"We need to have a Sibuna meeting. Now." I say, and they all look scared. We all gathered into Nina and Amber's room..

"Nina has been kidnapped!" I say, They all gasp,

"What?! We just saw her! She was fighting with Fabian! She then ran out and burst into tears! How is she gone?!" Amber asks.

"Well look what I found." I say, then I take out the paper, and handed it to her.

She read the paper aloud, and everyone had shocked, and confused expressions on their face.

"Wait, What is the Amulet of Tutankhamun?" Alfie aksed.

I grab Nina's laptop, and I open it up.

I open safari, and Type in 'Amulet of Tutankhamun' and click search.

"The Amulet of Tutankhamun is the Amulet used by Tutankhamun or King Tut, to perform the sun ceremony. The Amulet, was owned by the Frobisher-smythe's. The location of the Amulet is unknown. " I say aloud, and I Show them the picture on the article.

"Well. If it's lost then where are we going to get it from?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find it. Nina's life is at stake here. We need to get a move on." Amber says.

"Okay, I'll go get Fabian, tell him stop crying, and help us, then we'll go to the frobisher library. Look for information, and to search for it. Amber and Alfie, go to the secret room, and look for anything you can find. Then check in the tunnels. We meet up here in an hour or two. Text me, and tell me what you guys find. Alright?" Everyone nods.

"Sibuna?" I say, and put my hand ovver my right eye.

"Sibuna" they all say, and placed their hand over their right eye.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/U: Okay! Thats part one, sorry it's short, but If I did the whole chapter It would have been up tomorrow, or maybe later.**

**Important: I am about to go on vacation, on Monday, My gran is coming on Sunday, and I have a cookout thing, at my house on Saturday. I may not be able to update until I get back. **

**7/8/13 - 7/8/13: My vacation! Which probably has NO wifi! :(**

**So, I will try my best, to send those of you who review, a preview of Part two! Since I may not be able to update for like 6 days :( **

**Love you guys! Please review, and Thank you for those of you who reviewed last chapter!**

**Love you all!**

**-SibunaL123 :)**


	3. Chapter 3: What Now? Part 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**I know, I know... I took a long to update, but if you look at how many people are following this story, you would see only a few people are, so oh well. **

***SIGH* I am in such a bad mood, I'm sorry. I was going through this spell where I couldn't concentrate on my writing, and I have been Obsessing over The Fosters, and Degrassi and I just, can't seem to concentrate lately.**

**Oh well, here you go, Please review, and let me know how I did, and spread the word on my story, please?**

**Ok, here you go!**

**BTW: Sorry it's short, but if you combine both of the parts, it's kind of a full chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 P2: What now?**

***Eddie's POV***  
"Sibuna" Everyone says, and I walk out of the room, I walk down the stairs, and see Joy, and who is that? Fabian?! What has gotten into him since Joy came back!? Maybe this has something to do with the mystery at hand! If Fabian is under some spell, that means, that he would hurt Nina, and then '?' Could swoop in, and...Joy could get what she was trying to get ever since she came back...Fabian.

I forget Fabian right now, and just focusing on getting Nina back, she is all I care about right now.

I make a note to myself, to tell Amber,Alfie, and Patricia, about what I was thinking. They would understand...Right?

I walk out of Anubis with this constant battle in my brain going constantly.

I stop.

"Help the Chosen One. The Chosen One is in grave danger." A voice in the back of my head says to me.

"Help the Chosen One Osirian, She needs you." the voice yells at me.

"Save the chosen one!"

Oh no.

I have to go save Nina! But I have no Ide where she is! Why do things have to be so difficult.

Then, suddenly, An urge just hit me.

I started running, heading towards the woods. I keep running, running until I get to the crypt, and I just walk inside uncontrollably.

I walk in, and instantly wish I hadn't.

There, tied up, bloody, beaten, and tortured, Nina Martin lays unconscious.

Oh My god!

"Nina!?" I yell, and run over to her, I bend over, and put my hand on her chest, I feel a slight, slow heartbeat. I untie her, and I get out of there.

I get out of the crypt, with an unconsious Nina in my arms, and I start running. I have no Idea where I am going. But eventully, I arrie at a hospital? How did I even know where a hospital is?

I run into the emergency room entrence, and I yell for help from some people in the ER.

"What happened?" One doctor asked me.

"She went missing last night, and I found her this morning, in the crypt, exactly like this. " I expleain, he nods.

They take her into the ER, so I have to sit and wait, and I just start thinking, What happened to Nina? I mean, I wonder what she was going through... Through those 2 days, eing kidnapped, and tortured, and almost killed! It just makes me wonder... Who did this to her, How did they know that she was going to be in such a fragile place? And most importantly how in the world does this person know she is the Chosen One! If this person knows about the chosen one, maybe they know about Sibuna! Thats bad news. In both ways! One: Nina may die, and two: what about Sibuna!?

* * *

**Chapter 2 P2: What now?**

***Eddie's POV***  
"Sibuna" Everyone says, and I walk out of the room, I walk down the stairs, and see Joy, and who is that? Fabian?! What has gotten into him since Joy came back!? Maybe this has something to do with the mystery at hand! If Fabian is under some spell, that means, that he would hurt Nina, and then '?' Could swoop in, and...Jpy could get what she was trying to get ever since she came back...Fabian.

I forget Fabian right now, and just focusing on getting Nina back, she is all I care about right now.

I make a note to myself, to tell Amber,Alfie, and Patricia, about what I was thinking. They would understand...Right?

I walk out of Anubis with this constant battle in my brain going constantly.

I stop.

"Help the Chosen One. The Chosen One is in grave danger." A voice in the back of my head says to me.

Oh no.

I have to go save Nina! But I have no Ide where she is! Why do things have to be so difficult.

Then, suddenly, An urge just hit me.

I started running, heading towards the woods. I keep running, running unil I get to the crypt, and I just walk inside uncontrolably.

I walk in, and instantly wish I hadn't.

There, tied up, bloody, beaten, and tortured, Nina Martin lays unconcious.

Oh My god!

"Nina!?" I yell, and run over to her, I bend over, and put my hand on her chest, I feel a slight, slow heartbeat. I untie her, and I get out of there.

I get out of the crypt, with an unconsious Nina in my arms, and I start running. I have no Idea where I am going. But eventully, I arrie at a hospital? How did I even know where a hospital is?

I run into the emergency room entrence, and I yell for help from some people in the ER.

"What happened?" One doctor asked me.

"She went missing last night, and I found her this morning, in the crypt, exactly like this. " I expleain, he nods.

They take her into the ER, so I have to sit and wait, and I just start thinking, What happened to Nina? I mean, I wonder what she was going through... Through those 2 days, eing kidnapped, and tortured, and almost killed! It just makes me wonder... Who did this to her, How did they know that she was going to be in such a fragile place? And most importly how in the world does this person know she is the Chosen One! If this person knows about the chosen one, maybe they know about Sibuna! Thats bad news. In both ways! One: Nina may die, and two: what about **Sibuna?!**

* * *

**A/U: Hope this chapter appeals to like... All three of you... Next chapter will be a major turning point in the story, and I hope you like it! **

**Please please review!, it would mean the world to me!**

**And, first, I'll just give you a hint at what the next chapter is about, **

**Well, Eddie and the rest of Sibuna get an ominous text message from ? or Mystery,m as his/her said to call her.**

**And aperently there is a Website about all the Anubis residents, that They have no idea about! **

**Thats all for now!**

**-SLover123 :)**


End file.
